African Americans, Puerto Ricans, and persons living in low income neighborhoods have at least five times the death rates from asthma as non- Hispanic whites. Many environmental variables have been shown to increase symptoms in persons predisposed to the disease, including exposure to cockroach allergens, furry/feathered pets, dust mites, rodents, endotoxins, and pesticide sprays. The purpose of the current study is to examine the effects of peer education and modification of the home environment on the incidence and severity of asthma, lead dust exposure, and lead poisoning in Chicago public housing residents over a four-year period. The project will build upon a network of community groups, healthcare providers, specialists, and Chicago Housing Authority (CHA) personnel committed to improving public health in Chicago public housing. A total of six peer educators will be recruited from Ogden Courts, Henry Homer, and Robert Taylor developments who will work with a total of 600 families with asthmatics from the three developments to assess and modify pest problems and other asthma triggers and lead hazards. A total of fifteen residents from the three developments will additionally be recruited to carry out small unit repairs (caulking and sealing of cracks and crevices) for cockroach and rodent management in all 600 units. The specific aim of this study is to reduce the incidence and severity of asthma and lead poisoning in Chicago Public Housing. Long-term objectives are to implement and formalize Integrated Pest Management (effective pest control while minimizing the use and hazards of pesticides) Authority-wide, to improve the self-sufficiency of CHA residents, and to enable CHA residents to direct environmental improvements in their own developments leading to better health.